Twist In A Movie Scene
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: D/H Draco/Harryish Remember that scene in the Half-Blood Prince where Draco was crying in the bathroom? What if it had gone differently? Based on the movie scene, not the book


**A/N:** This idea came to me out of the blue. I watched the Half-Blood Prince last night, found a really good quality torrent that took like 30 minutes to download. Maybe that's where the idea came from.

**Summary:** Remember that scene in the Half-Blood Prince where Draco was crying in the bathroom? What if it had gone differently? [Based on the movie scene, not the book]

**Warnings: **Slash, cursing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does, an almighty goddess.

~ * ~

**Twist In A Movie Scene**

Crying.

That was the first thing Harry Potter heard when he followed Malfoy into the bathroom. He would of never believed it, he didn't even when he saw it with his own eyes.

Draco Malfoy could be seen standing over the sink in the bathroom, looking all disheveled, hair askew, pale (paler than usual), thin and with dark circles under his eyes. Harry frowned. He knew something was up, but to this extent?

"Malfoy."

Said Slytherin tensed, stood up, and turned around to face Harry. The boy was startled. Malfoy was practically breaking down in front of him.

"Malfoy, what's going on?" Harry asked, taking a step closer. Draco moved closer to the wall.

"None of your business, Potter," Draco hissed. "This is my life. I'll deal with it my own way."

"You don't seem to be dealing with it at all, really," Harry pointed out. "Unless breaking down crying in a bathroom is a way of dealing with it."

Draco's teary eyes narrowed and he pointed his wand at Harry. "_Petrificu_-"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Draco snorted when he was disarmed. "Really, is that the only spell you use, Potter?"

Harry took another step closer. "Malfoy, something's terribly wrong. You're not at all like yourself."

"You're just figuring that out now?" Draco spat. Harry sighed.

"If you let me help you-"

"Not going to happen," Draco growled out. "I don't want another death on my shoulders."

Harry blinked, surprised. "Another death? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Draco said quickly, looking back towards the sink.

"Malfoy…."

"Leave me alone, Potter."

Harry sighed. Draco just wasn't listening. Blinking a few times, he thought of something. He and Malfoy always called each other buy their last names. Maybe if he….

"Draco…" Harry said quietly, causing the blond to look at him with surprise.

"What?"

"You said my name," Draco said, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's what I'm supposed to call you, isn't it?"

"No, I mean my first name," Draco rolled his eyes, though took a step away from the wall and towards Harry. He wasn't quite sure if that was success or not.

"Is that alright? For me to call you that, I mean."

"I… guess," Draco shrugged in response, walking closer to Harry. Said boy handed him back his wand, which was then safely tucked away in his pocket. He had no reason to attack Harry when he was only trying to help.

"Draco, will you tell me what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Why…?" Draco asked uncertainly. It couldn't possibly be because—

"I want to help you. That's why. What other reason would I have for asking you?"

"Oh, let me see," Draco thought with another roll of his eyes. "To get all the students against me, to tell the whole world about how Draco Malfoy betrayed his family."

"What?" Harry blinked, once again surprised.

Draco looked down. "I've joined them, Pot-Harry….joined Him."

Harry paled. He had a feeling that Draco had joined Voldemort, but it was still surprising to hear Draco admit it.

"And he's asked you to do something for him?" Harry asked, reaching out his hand to put it on Draco's shoulder. The blond flinched, clearly not used to such contact, but didn't pull away.

"He's asked me to…" Draco looked up at Harry, finding himself unable to say it. "He's asked me to…"

"What did he ask you to do?"

"Harry, he wants me to kill Dumbledore."

Harry paled. Draco's body was shaking by this point, and Harry sighed. With the state the blond was in now, there was no way he would go through with what Voldemort asked.

"And….and if you don't kill him, then-"

"He's going to kill all of us, Harry!" Draco cried, not at all like himself. He was breaking down in front of Harry, and didn't seem to care anymore. "My mother, my father, and me. Professor Snape's made the _Unbreakable Vow_ with my mum, but that will make the Dark Lord really angry when he finds out. He's going to kill us, Harry."

"No, he won't." Harry stated firmly. Draco looked at him, confused.

"Harry?"

"He won't kill you, any of you," Harry said quite firmly. "You want to know why, Draco?"

Draco was still confused as to why Harry was even helping him, but he would be eternally grateful for it.

"Why?"

"Because you have me now, and I won't let anything happen to you."

--- The End ---

**A/N:** Not really slash as no one said 'I love you' and stuff, but that's still considered slash in my books. . Anyway, don't forget to review. And if Draco or even Harry seemed ooc, they were supposed to be in that scene. Draco was crying, after all.


End file.
